Circuit 10: Lindblum Castle Guest Room - Lachenta Wetlands
Festival of the Hunt NOTE: There are 2 issues to consider with the Festival of the Hunt; who wins, and with how many points. This may be important to you as it is visible on Disc 4 by checking the letter Mogmi in Gizamaluke's Grotto receives from Moodon. Who wins is really just a personal choice. The rewards make virtually no difference; the Coral Ring is the only one of any use, but an extremely minor one at that. It can be synthesized soon enough. As for the number of points, this is also a personal choice, but one which you unfortunately have little control over. The points received are random, so it's difficult to get a desired value. 303 points is the maximum score, 100 points the minimum required for the letter to be written and delivered. The tables below list the enemies you can fight, where to find them and how many points they award: In order for Zidane to win the festival, he must be in first place when the timer runs out. Freya wins by default if Zidane is knocked out, but since you need the Needle Fork to advance the challenge, you will have to have Freya deal the finishing blow against Zaghnol with Zidane knocked out to have her win. Vivi is the winner if both Zidane and Freya are knocked out during the battle against Zaghnol. The rewards for each person winning are as follows: This guide assumes you let Zidane win. It is the only option which allows you to engineer the number of points you get. The maximum score of 303 would require getting the best score on every single monster, which is practically impossible. However, the minimum, which just so happens to be a nice, round 100, is easily attainable and isn't as arbitrary. Having Zidane win the festival also fits the storyline rather well, I think. Should you choose to let either Freya or Vivi be the winner of the festival, then you'll simply get a nice 2 to 3-minute lead on the target times at this point. The number of points they win with is completely random and can range anywhere from 75 to 135 from my experience. NOTE: If you are playing the BASE Stats game, then there is no need to fight Zaghnol trying to steal the Needle Fork. Simply have whomever you want to win win, and end the event as quickly as possible. The instructions below don't really apply to you. 1. Head back to the aircab station and get on. You will automatically be taken to the Theater District. OPTIONAL: You may want to fight all the Trick Sparrows and steal an Ore from each one, since there's not much else to do until it's time to fight Zaghnol. These can be synthed into Opal later, which will give you a bit of an edge against Shell Dragon once you get to Pandemonium (especially if you're following Path C). If you want to do this, then you should give Zidane The Ogre and fight the two Trick Sparrows in the Theater District, followed by the two in the Business District. 2. Immediately get back on the aircab and go to the business district. 3. Equip Zidane with the Mythril Dagger, Steepled Hat, Glass Armlet, Silk Shirt and Moonstone; activate his Beast Killer and Bandit abilities and place him in the back row. 4. Since there's nothing better to do, auto-arrange your items and place the Cotton Robe at the top of the list; you'll be selling them soon. 5. Head for the Business District Shopping Area (the screen with Card Freak Gon's house). 6. Avoid the Trick Sparrow outside the station by hugging the right side of the screen (the Mu only appears after battling the Trick Sparrow so don't worry about it). Doing this leaves you with the most possible options for monsters to fight after Zaghnol, which in turn maximizes your chances of getting the score you want. 7. Wait until the clock reads less than 4:30, then go to the square to fight... Battle: Zaghnol Max turns: 7 (If you're having Zidane win, this doesn't really matter.) 1. Throw Tent until it works. 2. Steal until you get the Needle Fork. 3. Move Zidane and Freya to the front row, then start attacking. 4. Zaghnol has 1,574 HP; keep track of it and make sure Zidane deals the finishing blow. Leaving Lindblum 1. After the battle, check how many points have been awarded and seek out the necessary monster to battle for the remaining points. Should be possible for almost all values given for Zaghnol. 2. Don't forget to heal Zidane, equip The Ogre and move him to the front row. Note: Some luck is involved as you never have more than a 1 out of 3 chance of getting the desired value, but these are rather good odds compared to some other things in this challenge. 3. After the feast is over, take the lift to the base level station, then take the car on the right to the Serpent's Gate. -Receive Hunter's Reward (what you get depends on who won) -Receive Master Hunter 4. Get the chest and then ride to the Dragon's Gate. -Receive Wyerd Card 5. Read the letter from Stiltzkin; save your game if you don't want to risk a battle on the world map, though you will have to save on it again anyway. 6. Speak to the merchant and sell all the Cotton Robe you have for a huge monetary boost. Then, restock your inventory so that you have 60 Potion, 50 Phoenix Down, 10 Antidote and 10 Tent. 7. Get the chest behind the platform, then head out into the Mist; save once you get about halfway to Qu's Marsh. -Receive Tent TARGET TIME: 02:12:33 TARGET GIL: 76,056